


Constellations of feelings

by Bronze_soul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Life after the war is also full of surprises.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 15





	Constellations of feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Созвездия чувств](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427336) by [Bronze_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul). 



Keith was thoughtlessly looking out the window. The speed had blurred the stars into colored stripes, Cosmo was sleeping beside him by a quiet, warm ball, somewhere in the bowels of the ship an old motor was barely audible. The whole thing was highly outrageous putting exhausted Keith to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking that they had been too late. He had been late. It was the first Lance’s birthday since they got together and he missed it. Krolia came quietly up behind Keith and covered him with a blanket.  
“You should sleep.”  
Keith smiled at her and nodded. Krolia gently patted her son’s hair and left.  
He pulled the blanket up to his chest, wrapping it around himself totally.  
The Blades could only give them this vessel. The old ship that didn’t even have a proper communications system. They couldn’t reach Earth. And they were too beaten-up, and Keith was ashamed to congratulate Lance like this. And he hadn't had time to think of anything suitable for a gift.  
What a damnable boyfriend he is.  
Keith sighed.  
Cosmo moved beside him and nuzzled his face comfortingly.  
“Yes, yes, buddy, everything ends, we’re going home,” Keith laid his head on the wolf’s soft back, stroking his fur.  
The base had been attacked in the middle of the night. How they had been discovered at all, Keith didn’t know. Not that it bothered him much when he was hastily writing a report before they left.  
Although the Blades were now engaged in humanitarian aid, vengeful factions did not care, so many bases remained classified.  
They’re coming home, it’s over. They'll be on Earth in two days. He would see Lance soon. Just two days.  
His heart was beating calmly for once, and his lips were smiling of their own accord. Calm was spreading, wrapping Keith in the arms of sleep.  
Krolia, who had glanced into the cabin but saw her son asleep, returned to the control panel.  
This man, Lance, was so important to Keith. She understood him.  
And the decision that Keith has trusted only to her, was the right one.

* * *

Keith rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Report preparation was the most tedious thing in the world. He straightened, flexing his shoulders, looked up from the paper. And he froze, staring out the window with wide eyes.  
“Krolia!” he cried at last, springing to his feet.  
“What is it?” Krolia manages to step to the side when Keith sweeps past her in the corridor, almost falling.  
“Look out the window!” he shouted, fixing the coordinates. Keith couldn't help but giggle. Maybe it can’t be called a worthy gift, but as a surprise fit.

* * *

The landing and the formalities that followed were a blur in Keith's memory. He forgot to answer questions, looked for Lance in the crowd, hurried. Shiro was the only one who could calm him down, saying they can go.

* * *

“Ha-ha, look who’s here!” Pidge exclaimed, seeing them first, waving both hands. Then shouted turning to home, “Keith returned!”  
Keith could just see Hunk hurrying out of the house and toward them.  
“We didn't know exactly when you'd be arriving, so we decided not to make the trip to the station,” Pidge said, smiling broadly.  
“Yes,” Hunk came closer, “it's a good thing it's close enough.”  
Keith started to say he was glad to see them, but they hugged him at the same time. He laughed.  
“I'm glad to see you too, guys.”  
“We know, we know who you're glad to see here,” Pidge laughed quietly, letting him go.  
His cheeks warmed, and he indignantly glared at her. The girl raised her eyebrows, not voicing “Isn't that so?”  
“All right, then help us carry the bags,” Shiro said.  
“We'll manage,” Keith said.  
“No, indeed!” Hank quickly grabbed the bags from him. “You carried them from the station.”  
Behind them, the gate rattled, interrupting Hunk. Before Keith could turn at the noise, he was caught in a tornado of Lance, his hands, his clothes, his smell, and his laughter.  
"Keith, Keith, Keith," he whispered happily, wrapping his arms around Keith.  
Keith couldn't help but smile tenderly.  
“Yes, it’s me,” he turned and put his hands on Lance’s back.  
“We’ll go, catch up,” Shiro clapped them on the shoulder as he passed.  
Pidge chuckled and snorted “lovebirds”.  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Keith squeezed Lance and nuzzled his neck.  
“Oh, you missed me?” Lance ran his hands down his back, smoothing the tense muscles.  
With an affirmative grunt, Keith placed a light kiss on his neck. Lance giggled.  
“I don't think I've noticed that in galrian culture,” he said in an expert voice. “According to my latest sources, their greeting kisses are no different from human kisses.”  
Keith laughed, looking up.  
“Your information seems a little out of date.”  
"Maybe," Lance said slyly, his eyes narrowing.  
They put their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes, smiling. There was so much they wanted to say to each other.  
“I want to kiss you,” Lance whispered, as if he were confessing the greatest secret.  
“Me, too,” Keith said.  
“So what are you waiting for?”  
“Mmm I don't know…  
Slowly getting closer, both held their breath.  
“...maybe some kind of sign, you know, a hint from the universe and so on,” Keith muttered in Lance’s lips, his eyes half closed.  
Lance made a choking sound, trying to control himself.  
“Noooo,” he groaned through his laughter, "you've ruined everything," and finally pressed his lips to Keitht's warm one. Tangling his fingers in his coarse hair, he kissed those cracked, bitten lips with pleasure. Keith was lost in sensation.  
“You're the most incredible thing that's ever happened to me,” Lance breathed. “Even saving the entire universe can't compare.”  
“Even saving the universe?” Keith repeated incredulously, his cheeks flushed.  
“Even saving the universe,” Lance said, hugging him again.

* * *

The sky captured a canvas of twinkling stars. The two blankets were keeping the warm, despite the lowering temperature of the air. Merry voices came from the house. Keith and Lance were reclining on Cosmo's softly snoring body, their fingers intertwined.  
“Jesus, you mean you flew here right after the battle?”  
Kit nods slowly.  
“Yeah, passed the report and flew on what has,” he waved his hand discontentedly. “This vessel is not designed for rapid flight, nor for communication with anyone. And there was no one to open the wormholes.”  
“Yeah,” Lance sighed, smiling thoughtfully, “They were very usable. Except that one time the wormhole was cursed and we were scattered everywhere!” he exclaimed, chuckling.  
Keith frowned, unwittingly diving into the memories. But then he took a deep breath, concentrating on the present. He’s on Earth. Next to Lance. The war is over.  
Lance watched the little struggle with a light smile.  
“You’re getting better and better. I’m proud of you.”  
Looking up, Keith smiled sheepishly. Distant stars reflected in Lance's close eyes. He smiled softly, his thumb stroking the back of his hand. It made Keith's insides melt with care and love and something else that trembled on his lips like a butterfly. His hands itched to grab his head, wanted to scream, not to burst from the excess of feelings.  
Lance approached and kissed kit lightly on the lips, making the tension disappear with a simple move.  
Keith smiled and leaned against Lance's shoulder, tightening his grip on Lance's arm.  
“By the way,” Lance said after a moment. Keith knew that sly tone, “Surely you haven't had time to contact Allura and Lotor?” Keith raised an eyebrow, letting him continue. “That's probably why you didn't get the invitation.”  
Lance paused, looking contentedly at Keith's widening eyes.  
“Invitation? To what?”  
“To their wedding, of course!”  
Keith sucked in a sharp breath. Not that it was a surprise, but the news caught him off guard.  
“Wow,” he managed to gasp.  
“Yup” Lance nodded, his face serious. “So I have been given this great honor, to invite you, paladin of the Red and, later, the Black lions, to the most magnificent and greatest wedding in the history of the universe! Do you accept the invitation?”  
Keith was shaking, his hand over his mouth.  
“Word for word,” Lance said with satisfaction. “You must answer.”  
Keith couldn’t hold it and laughed out loud, nodding.  
“I do, I do.”  
The wrist of his right hand pricked slightly, and Keith pulled it out from under the blanket in afraid. The Altean letters glittered on it (he hoped it were it).  
“It's a mark that you're a guest at their wedding,” Lance said. “Yeah, did you think it was that simple? It'll be gone soon, don't worry.”  
Keith stared at the mark, mouth open. His mind was both full of thoughts and empty. He didn’t know what to say.  
“Lance! Keith!” Hunk called suddenly. “You are called to sleep!”  
“Okay!” Lance shouted. “Shall we go?”  
He stood up, pulling Keith with him. As they folded the blankets, Keith remembered something.  
“I do have a surprise for you.”

* * *

With the new engine the ship flew much faster. Eight hours after their departure, Keith whistled as they neared their destination.  
Lance was screwing near him. All the way he could not sit still, trying to find out from Keith what the surprise was. Keith waved it away, saying it wasn't that unusual.  
“Fine,” Keith stood up. “May I?”  
He held his hands out to Lance's eyes, waiting for his reaction. Lance stepped closer, letting Keith to close his eyes and lead him somewhere.  
Keith's hands disappeared from his eyes, and Lance breathed a sigh of delight at the view through the window.  
“Wow.”  
“I know,” Keith said, stepping back.  
Lance turned around, arms flailing. He took a deep breath to scream about the beauty of this... miracle. But he stopped with his mouth open, knowing from the look in Keith's eyes that he knew.  
“It can't be!” Lance finally exclaimed.  
Keith grinned.  
“Lance, we used to fly huge mindful mechanical lions, and now they turned into the space dust. Is there anything else that surprises you in this life?”  
Fairly. But still.  
“The first paladins are there too!” Lance exclaimed, pointing to the starry silhouettes of paladins and lions.  
Keith walked over to him, one arm gently around him, one finger hooked on the thread with crystals eyebrows raised.  
“Yes, I know! Just... is it so hard to believe,” Lance gave in, putting his hand on the Keith's shoulder. “Yes, we flew space mindful cats, fought in the mind of a mad witch... I can’t believe it.”  
His voice trailed off at the end of the sentence. Sad. He remembered the white space. The interweaving of all universes. Allura stands before them, ready to say goodbye forever. And the lions — Lance had heard both Blue and Red — were offering that.  
Keith silently looked into his eyes.  
“You know,” Lance said quietly, looking down at the floor, “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if they hadn't,” he took a deep breath “Sacrificed themselves instead of Allura. What would have we said to Lotor? What would have we said to Koran?!”  
Lance shivered, and Keith hugged him, gently stroking his back.  
“Don't, don't think about it. We can't know what would have happened, we can move on.” Keith heard a quiet sob. “We can be glad they left those memory crystals,” Keith said, pushing Lance away, holding him by the shoulders and looking him straight in the eye. “They took care of us, too.”  
Lance lifted the corners of his mouth. They sure did.  
“Damn, you’re more right than ever.”  
“I’m always right.” Keith snorted.  
Lance pushed him in the shoulder, laughing. He felt better.  
“We have to show this to the others!” he said enthusiastically, returning to his good mood. Then he froze for a moment, aware of one thing. “No, you realise they have left a direct proof of just! No one will ever be able to say that Voltron — fiction!”  
And he laughed again, grabbing smiling Keith by the arms and whirling him around the cabin.  
Keith looked down from Lance's happy face, which he could have admired for hours, to their hands.  
Damn, one day he'd ask Lance to marry him, too.  
And the defenders of the universe guarded the flame of their happiness in the infinite cosmos.


End file.
